The Black Dragon
by Ordo Chao
Summary: One of Momongas friend arrives in the new world 700 years before Overlod and becomes the first player sent to the New World and has to forge his own path. (This story is being updated, some events are being moved around. Also the title will be changed.)


Overlord: The Black Dragon Volume 0

Prologue & Chapter 1

 **Prologue**

A woman in a city was running down a coble stone street towards a mansion. She was late for work and didn't want to get fired. She lived on the poor side of the city which was far away and she woke up late, but at least she had another one of her favorite dreams. Instead of using the side door for commoners she used the back door, so the lady of the house wouldn't know. She knocked on the door and a fellow employee opened the door.

"Your late… again Alice!" she said angrily.

Her messy raven black hair stood out from her fair completion, but her deep blue eye and the smile on her face showed that she was happy someone opened the door.

"I had another dream about the knight in black armor," she said happily.

"Is that why your late."

"Maybe." She said warily.

She entered the house and started cleaning. She stopped and stood day dreaming by the large second floor window overlooking the garden. This was a common occurrence on days she had the dream about the knight. She wished he was real and would sweep her away to a better life. In today's dream she was fleeing the city and was saved from danger by him.

"Are you here to day dream or clean?" The lady of the house said.

"Clean," Alice said hurriedly going back to cleaning.

 **The End and the Beginning**

 **Part 1**

In 2138 AD there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game". These games allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

In this day and age there were many games like this, but one stood high above the rest

YGGDRASIL.

The game was developed 12 years ago, in 2126.

The greatest thing about it was played freedom

The game was very customizable; you could make almost anything using various creator tool (sold separately). to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players, and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL. (So Japans World of Warcraft in the future.)

—Still, all these were things of the past now.

 **XXX**

Walking down a dark tunnel, two knights were talking and reminiscing about the battle they fought here at the seven hidden mine. How they had beaten another guild to take this place over at the cost of the world item Ouroboros. They both emerged from the mine into the temporary blinding light. "I am sure going to miss this place." One of the knights said "Yea me too, it was a good victory for us." They stood there talking about the battles they fought to keep this place.

"Hey are you guys friendly!" A voice yelled from behind them. They turned around quickly. They couldn't see who it was, but could tell the voice was coming from the rocks above the mine. "Sure games ending come on out." What stood up was not human, it was a dragon wearing all black draconic knights armor with burning blue eyes. It had three black horns one on its nose and two on the back of its head. It didn't have a weapon, but its black claws on its hands and feet mad up for this. He stood on top of a rock and yelled "All hail Ainz Ooal Gown," at the top of his lungs!

They were shocked at what they saw and heard. Not only was he not human, but he was part of the infamous guild, Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Kill 'em," they both said simultaneously! The dragon dropped down and ran into the mine. One knight pulled out his great sword, the other his sword and shield. They ran in after him. It was dark, but they both had items that let them see in the dark. They saw him standing far inside the cave staring back at them. They charged, but before they could reach a bright circle activated and a translucent slow motion field surround them. The one with the great sword slowly pushed through. When he finally escaped the field he looked at the ground and noticed a rectangle piece of paper with writing on it; it was an explosive tag. When it detonated it blew him back into the slow motion field. While floating backwards through the air he got hit with an arrow in the head reducing his HP to Zero and making him disappear. After the explosion the enemy player disappeared.

The other player who was smarter started walking backwards when the trap went off. When he saw the explosion tag he knew they were fighting a ninja, but he couldn't understand why he was wearing heavy armor. He heard the ping of the arrow hitting his friend before he disappeared. When the explosion happened he got minor splash damage, but as soon as he escaped the slow motion trap he ran back outside he lifted his shield and waited. He was a world champion there was no way he would lose in a one to one battle. He was peeking over his shield waiting for the dragon to emerge, but he didn't come out. He was about to go in when three arrows hit him simultaneously. One in the forehead the others two in his eyes. He fell backwards unable to move.

He looked over at his health bar, it was almost empty. This was probably due to a triple critical from the arrows. There were two symbols telling him that he was paralyzed and poisoned. He figured that one arrow had poison of paralysis and the other two had frost bite venom on the which was causing his health and stamina to deplete rapidly. He looked at the armored figure standing above the mine were he had originally been. He jumped down and when he did he saw the all-white emblem on his right shoulder it was a dragon skull with crossed scythe behind it.

At that moment he realized two things. One that he had planned all this out, even finishing him outside. The second that he had just met a legend. The stories of the Black Dragon were well known around YGGDRASIL, but a few people who didn't want to admit their group was taken down by a solo player said that he was a myth. Even he thought he was just some person who got lucky or didn't exist because he had never seen him before now and the stories of him solo PKing were farfetched, but now he knew the truth sometimes nightmare come true.

There was a story about a guild that rose above Ainz Ooal Gown on the guild ranking board then they sent a message to them calling them losers for going down a rank, even though at the time they were both low level guilds. There had been a long term rivalry with them because they wanted to be famous for taking down a non-human guild. They had attacked and challenged them to PVP many times. He sneaked into their guild base and disable most of their traps for his guild mates. Then while his guild mates were spawn killing their guild back to level one they he broke into their vault and stole everything even their main flag and guild weapon. This left their guild broke.

The black dragon walked over to him while he was still paralyzed and looked down at him while holding his giant double headed scythe. A smile emote appeared next to his head and then he wordlessly walked away. As he watched him leave his health hit zero and he disappeared. He re spawned back at his guild and saw his friend who had also died, they looked at each other.

"Who was that guy," his friend yelled mad that he was tricked!

"That was the Black Dragon." He said hesitantly.

"That's just a myth, he isn't real."

"Well we just met him. He planned the whole thing; he never went into the mine." They both fell silent realizing that on the last day they had met a legend.

Back at the mine, both of the slain players dropped item that were not as good compared to his current gear. "I wished they would have dropped something better." One item is a ring that increase strength the other health recovery. He drops the item; he does feel like taking from people today on the last day.

He looks at his clock and sees its time to go to Nazarick.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta jet."

He kicks off the ground and flies through a [Gate].

He came out of the [Gate] flying at top speed, he was currently looking down at miles of swamp. Looking at all the roaming NPCs that would attack him if he was on the ground. He

If anyone had looked up they would see a humanoid looking dragon, his scales are so black they seem to consume the light, his horns and claws were also black. He had three horn, two on the back of his head and one on his snout. There are also spikes under his snout closer to his throat that act similar to a beard. His armor looks like draconic knight armor except designed for a dragon. To most people he looked like a giant flying shadow.

[22:23:45]

He used his ring to teleport into Nazarick. He is welcomed into to the conference room and sits down in one of the seats HeroHero and Momonga are already there. They start talking about the hard ships of HeroHero. He asked what Black Wing what he has been doing while the servers were almost empty. He was surprised when he heard that he was still Pking people. Black Wing told him that even on vacation death is at work and at the end Death is at work. HeroHero sounds tired and worn out and after a while he leaves to go to sleep. Seeing his friend like that made him sad. He got up and walked to the door.

"Are you leaving." Momonga asked.

He pulls a large mortar launcher out. "Just going to throw up some fireworks and fly around, meet you in the throne room." He walks out and says hello to the Pleiades then teleports to the surface.

He walked out of the entrance of Nazarick and placed a firework launcher on the ground on the ground. It looked more like an oversized mortar launcher with five barrels, three on top two on bottom. He opened the menu to control them and started changing the settings.

"Alright they should start in thirty seconds; they should end a minute before shutdown." Finished modifying the settings he starts to fly up into the dark sky. He used [message] then listen to a ringing noise waiting for Momonga to pick up on the other side.

"Hey Black Wing fireworks up yet," the voice of his longtime friend said.

"No I am just flying over Nazarick waiting for the timer to go off."

As the dragon flew past a giant cloud he saw streaks of light flying up into the dark sky the exploding into multiple colors.

"So what are you doing."

"I am sitting on the throne with the Pleiadas and Albedo kneeling to me."

"Do you have guild weapon with you."

Momonga hesitated saying anything thinking the Black Wing would be mad that he removed the staff the entire guild put so much work into. After waiting a few seconds, he quickly said "yes".

"Awesome you probably look really cool with it. Hey remember the last time they removed it from the conference room."

Both of their mind flashed back to when their entire guild and npc's gathered in the throne room and took a picture with Momonga holding the guild weapon. This was back at the peak of their guild when they had just finished building their guild weapon.

"Do you think anyone else in coming." Momonga said as looked up at the guild members flag.

[23:56:00]

Black Wing looked at the clock on his HUD (Heads Up Display). There was a symbol near his health, magic, stamina and soul energy bars telling him that he was hungry. He didn't care because one the game was ending and two he was always hungry. Because of his class, Grim Reaper he had extra bar that was a ghostly pale white. "We only have four minutes left, I think this is it."

"Momonga before this end I just want to say they all of you are like family to me."

"Wait this gives me an idea!" there was a long pause.

"Uh Momonga, you still there" Black Wing wondered after the long and ominous silence.

"Yes I just had to change a few things. Now Albedo sees you as the best big brother in whole nine worlds."

"What!Why!" He yelled out loud. He looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"Don't worry I already changed her settings from being a bitch to being madly in love with me, and I didn't mess with your npc's."

"How is that an excuse." He said as he turned from the direction he was flying to keep close to Nazarick.

"Everything is getting deleted anyways. What's the worse that can happen " Momonga said plainly.

"Don't say that, or something bad might actually happen."

He was wright in a minute everything would be gone and no one would know. He looked over as the last firework flew into the sky and exploded in a bright red explosion. He ended the [Message] then landed near the entrance of Nazarick and used his guild ring to teleport to the treasury to pick up something then in front of the throne room. He entered the throne room and saw his four NPC's standing in a line near the throne. He had positioned them here earlier.

He looked over them as he passed they were all female and in their early twenties and they all look very beautiful. They are all currently in their human form and stand at about six to six and a half foot, but in their true forms they are slightly taller. They all have fair complexion like they try to stay out of the sun, except for two that have dark tans.

The first one of them wears white and gold knight armor she has long golden hair and burning orange irises. Even though she was designed to primarily fight with her fist she had a great sword and shield. Her appearance gives her a royal look to her. She is also a dragon and her name is Ember. She is currently in her human form, but in her dragon form she has pure white scales and golden scales on her belly.

The second one is a girl that looks Japanese, she is wearing blue and white wizard clothes with a large blue wizard hat. She is holding a finely crafted golden staff with runes. Words written in Kanji and pictures of dragons and kitsunes are on it. On her shoulder she has a golden chain that lead to a book resting on her right hip. The book is white and blue clasped in gold with a golden lock on the front holding it close. She is a Kitsune a nine tailed kitsune, or also known as an enlightened kitsune and her name is Unega.

The third one was wearing Egyptian looking plate armor black and gold armor, but it doesn't look gaudy. Her weapon is Khopesh resting on her hip and a circular shield on her back with Egyptian style markings and words, but flat sides and bottom like a tomb stone. She is wearing a face covering helmet that looks like a Golden Jackal, she also was part of a humanoid Jackal race. Underneath the helmet is an Egyptian beauty with black hair and tan skin. Her name is Anubis

The fourth one was also wearing lighter black and gold Egyptian style armor. The armor is made out of a mixture of metal, leather, and cloth. She carries two short Khopesh on her hips. She has a face covering helmet with cat ears. She is also an Egyptian beauty with black hair and tan skin. She was part of a humanoid cat race. Her name is Bastet, but her nickname is bast. Similar to Anubis she is also an Egyptian beauty with black hair and tan skin.

"Well if it isn't the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, the god of dragons, the god of life and death." Momonga says sarcastically.

Black Wing looks at him "Well if isn't the Overlord of Nazarick. the Leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, the god of death, and the Spooky Skelly."

They both laughed. They liked making up cool name for each other since they both like role playing their characters.

"I've seen you log in a lot and this morning, but haven't seen you that much around Nazarick."

Black Wing turned to look at him and a smile emote appears near his head. "You know me the lone wolf of Nazarick." He walked up to the stairs. "Just doing a little mining in the seven hidden mines and I picked up two kills on the people who stole it."

Even though he made his character to role play he found special classes that made his character quite strong. He also was very skilled in fighting, and in ambushes. He knew a lot about guerrilla warfare. This combination of abilities and skill made him lethal in solo and in group fights.

He walks up the stairs and sat down at the top next to Momonga. "Well this is it, we've had a good run." Black Wing was of the original members of the guild back when it was called Nine's Owl Gown. He was asked to join when Momonga and Touch Me when they saw him fighting multiple players. They surprised when they found out his stats were nothing special at the time. He looks at all the guild flags including his flag which is a dragon skull with two scythes crossed behind it.

"See you YGGDRASIL 2," the dragon says.

"Hopefully the rest of the guild will be there too." Momomga says back

[23:59:35]

After a few seconds he realized he was rapidly getting tired, and was slowly losing altitude.

"Hey I getting tired, it's getting hard to stay awa-" He feels like floor disappeared from beneath him.

"It's game over." he said to himself as fell asleep and started to fall through the sky.

[24:59:58,59]

[0:00:00...1,2,3]

"Game Over." He whispered in his sleep one last time as he was hurling to the ground.

 **Part 2**

He felt cold wind entering his helmet and whipping around his face. "Why is my fan blowing so hard, and when did I turn it on." Then he opened his eye and realized he wasn't in his room he was free falling. He looked around it was night and there was a full moon. Far below getting rapidly closer was grassland, but no swamp and no Nazarick. Then he remembered he was a dragon and dragons had wings. Back in YGGDRASIL you wing flapped automatically when you were flying, so he didn't really know how to fly, but for some reason he just knew how to fly like he has been doing all his life.

About a hundred feet off the ground he recovered. He flew for a little bit then landed on the ground. Looking around he could not see any buildings only miles of grass lands. Far away he could see trees and a mountain range.

He looked down at his hands, he could see his claws poking out through the fingertips of his gauntlets. He clenched his fist "I can feel things, where am I." He looked around seeing the edge of the forest far away he ran too it, but because of his high physical strength and his job class as a ninja, he ran so fast he left an after image of himself and was there in seconds. He swiped at the tree with his claws. The base of the tree exploded, and then it fell with a loud crash.

"If I am here that mean others that stayed in are probably are to." He looked over both of his shoulders "Better be careful or the PKer might get PKed." Just when he said this he heard something large moving to him. Looking deeper into the forest he saw giant lizard like thing walking out of it. It had sharp teeth, multiple legs, and horn like a crown. It was a Gigantic Basilisk. The dragon started walking back wards not knowing if he should run since he did not know how strong local monsters are and did not want to get one shotted by it.

As he walked backwards he could feel the cool night air. "If I get hit, it's going to hurt this time around." He was about to fly away, but then he noticed something. Even though he could get hurt and die, he felt fearless, he felt prideful, he felt invincible. He stopped walking backwards and let the Basilisk come closer. Then he remembered he did not have his scythe what's the Grim Reaper without his scythe, he reached out his hand and it disappeared into a void when he pulled it out the was a large double headed black scythe. The ends of the blades weren't curved, but ended at a slanted angel at the point. He did same with his other hand and pulled a lantern made out of glass and similar black metal, and the he pulled out a shield. The shield was larger enough to cover almost all of his body it looked like it has three parts the middle being a dark grey the outer black. Its slightly rounded except for the top and bottom which has multiple broad angular points. On the front there are two long and thick gold strips going down the black side parts, on the dark grey part there are two shorter gold strips face up towards each other at an oblique angle. It also has his symbol on it in white.

"I'm ready." He calmly said to the Gigantic Basilisk. It roared and charged at him. When it got close it tried to bite down on him with its powerful jaws, but in a flash he sidestepped it and with his scythe he cut its head off. When it died he could feel it he, also he felt his passive activate [Soul Attraction]. All it did was bring nearby souls to him. He saw the soul leave the basilisk and it floated into him. It looked like a small pale flame. When the soul touched him he felt it flow though him like a cold river. "Wow." he said with a shiver.

He looked at it as it fell to the ground and stopped moving. "That basilisk was very weak." His stomach started growling, he looked down at the basilisk something in his head to eat it. The Dragon thought of his options. He did have food in his inventory, but there was food right here. After a while of thinking he took a bite. It tasted good even though its blood was poisonous, good thing he was immune. After that he decided to eat a deer leg that he took out of his inventory. He looked down at his stomach, he was actually wasn't hungry anymore. He was surprised because he usually needed more food.

"I guess I don't need to eat as much. It probably due to my dragon physiology."

"Well thing have definitely become real," he says looking at his hands.

He decides it time to look for his friends, he tries to contact the GM and all 41 of his friends, but he get nothing. His guild ring fails too. He starts flying what he guesses is east, scanning the ground and sees a large river. "Well I have a magic items that can make food and water, but it's good to have a stable natural source of food and water."

While he is flying he decided that he needs something with better detection skills.

"[Create High-Tier Afterlife Guardian, Raven]."

Out of blue flames a white feathered Raven with black eyes appears and starts to fly next to him. The raven is a level 90 summon, even though it has a high level and can fight its main purpose is stealth offensive and defensive information gathering.

"Keep a look out for any enemies and look out for a large tomb."

"Do you mean the Great Tomb of Nazarick Black Wing-sama" the crow said in a very soft spoken female voice. He looked at the crow quizzically. It can speak, and how does it know about Nazarick I just created it. When I summon things they probably get part of my knowledge, this is good I don't have to tell it everything.

"Yes, now go."

"Are you all right." the crow asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes I am fine, now go."

"At once my lord." The Raven turned and flew in a different direction, even though it had left he still felt a mental connection with it.

"Why did I get a headache so fast." Then he realizes the mistake he made high tier summons take XP. Was this a sign of level loss he thought, but he didn't feel weaker it felt more like he lost most of souls he has collected. He activates his lantern and it opens up and souls fly out and he absorbs them. The reason he has the lantern is because it can store souls infinitely he can store a large amount, but not infinitely. Also he marks certain souls as "special", so he doesn't devour them. He can also bring souls back to life either by using resurrect on them or by turning them into Arisen.

While flying he sees a large cave under a tree and decides to investigate.

The cave was in a large hill with a large tree on top in a small clearing. He walked up to the opening and looked inside. It was empty. "Jackpot," he says as he enters. He set up an illusion and a trap at the entrance. He pulls out and puts down his [Magic Carpet] to further mark this place as his. The [Magic Carpet] is intelligent, can fly, and sitting on it speeds up mana recovery. He walks back outside.

"Well if I don't have to worry about level loss I might as well go for more high-tiers."

[Create High-Tier Afterlife Guardian Queen Death Spider]

[Create High-Tier Afterlife Guardian Death Snake]

[Create High-Tier Afterlife Guardian Succubus]

Out of blue fire three figure appeared.

One was a spider the size of a car it has eight red eyes and an all-black carapace with a white skull on its abdomen.

The second one was a giant snake that was big enough to easily swallow a cow. It has slit pupils in it eyes. Length wise he is longer than a bus.

The succubus has pale white skin with black hair she has horns like Albedo's, but black and black bat like wings with a spaded tail. Her eyes are solid black with red irises and her ears are pointed like elves ears. She is wearing black leather armor which doesn't have gloves on because her hands can grow very sharp and long claws.

His lantern was empty except for the souls he marked as special. That took way more than he thought and if all enemy are as weak as the basilisk it will take him forever to recoup to summon even one high-tier. At least he has a perfect squad that will help him fight other players. He decided to go with a stealth team because in an unknown world with enemies possibly stronger than you it is better to go unseen.

"Just do what the raven tells you when she gets back." Then he points to the Succubus. "You disguise yourself as human and try to persuade other humans to stay away from here."

"And if they don't leave."

"Then we will group up and make them leave or kill them." Her eyes turn solid black as she starts to shape shift into a human form of a wearing white paladin armor she has a sinister smile on her face.

Activating his skill [The Watcher]. He sees through the raven's eyes and saw demi-human cities, but there is no Nazarick anywhere.

He looks up about to fly again, but then he fully notices the full moon and bright stars. He launches up into the sky and stops high above the trees. He looks around and takes in the beauty of the night sky. "This is amazing I wish my guild was here." He was sad that he was alone, but his mood was lifted by the night sky. If the raven couldn't find them then they were not here. He should keep looking just in case she missed them.

After flying for a while he lands at a nearby river that he saw from the sky and walked over to the water, he opened his mouth his helmet split between top and bottom around his mouth there is a jagged edge around where it parts resembling teeth. Black Wing breaths a storm of fire into the air. It looks cool, but does little to change his mood. He throws away his helmet which disappears before it hits the ground and gets on his knees and looks at his reflection in the water. He sees his reflection and looks into his burning blue eyes. He mentally recalls the raven and it soon land on the ground nearby and a flood of information filled his head further confirming what he already knew.

"I did not find Nazarick." The raven said, sadness in her voice.

"Why am I the only one?" He says in a sad voice. He looked at the bird it had its head low. "I'm sorry it is not your fault; it just isn't here." He signaled for bird to ride on his shoulder and the raven happily did so and he sat by the water. After a while he sent the raven home.

He flew all the way back to the clearing to look around again, when he was about to lands he hears a bang from the opposite direction. His curiosity was peaked and was eager to find his friend, so he started to fly in the direction of the noise. He didn't get far because two arrows flew at him he dodges one, but got the other hit his wing and exploded. He felt pain in his wing so he lands fast. He tried to land behind cover, but he was in the plain with nothing but grass. He looked around, but could not see anyone he was laying on an incline which hid most of his body, but not all of it.

A translucent blue HUD came up in his helmet that reappeared on his head. Even though his in game HUD was gone, but he programmed this one into his armor so it stayed. It had what his regular HUD has, but it also had speed and altitude and other things you would find in an aircraft. He activates [Scan Area] and a three there was a forth dot for split second then vanished, but all the white dots appeared on his map, but disappeared on his map. He activates [Scan Area] again, nothing happens "They are already hit me, so I know their enemies, why are the dots white." When in YGGDRASIL blue represented people in his group, green were friendly, red was enemy, and white was unknown or meant that the enemy was using a mid-tier anti detection spell of mid-tier stealth ability. High tier versions would make you not appear.

His heart was racing and mind is racing on what to do. There were three on four of them since one disappeared before the others it probably means one is a stealth class and one of the others is a magic caster that used anti detection on their friends. While he was thinking this an arc of electricity went over his head and three explosive arrows landed around him. Good thing I am the author of "Black Wings How to Survive and PK Solo." He pulls out his book, it has a black leather cover clasped with gold and his symbol and writing in white. There is also a picture of him and his guild inside. He pats it lovingly and puts it back in his inventory because he already knows what it says.

"Well I have already broken all the rules and the odds are stacked against me, I am out in the open, I am no longer hidden and I am outnumbered, but not alone." He sends a mental message to his summons to [Gate] over and flank. While he is waiting a group of magic arrows fly to him one pings of his helmet. He uses draconic abilities to tell where they are he feel the radiated heat then smells the air, but nothing. This is probably from magic. When they get in position he takes out his scythe from his pocket dimension and charges. Three figure emerge from the darkness of the forest. His jaw almost hits the ground when he realizes who they are. When he is about to say their names he gets hit with an explosive arrow in the chest. All of a sudden he is on his back with pain surging through his chest.

A young Japanese women wearing wizard close runs up and looks him over. "Are you okay Black Wing-sama."

"I must be dreaming," is the only thing he can say.

A women wearing a cat like helmet emerges and whispers "Bulls Eye" A woman with a Jackal helmet punches her in the arm.

Seeing their creator hurt and surrounds his summons run over to save him. He raises his hands and they stop. He quickly looks over his NPC's, they look so alive.

His NPC's help him up. "Where were you guys."

Ember, who acts as the leader of the group is the first to speak. "We got dropped in the plains and went to the forest looking for you. Then we heard a noise in the forest and thought it was you, but it was group of week goblins then we found ogres." Well he did hear a blast. He looks down at his armor, its damaged but do to a special ability it has it will repair on over time. "Why didn't you us [Message]." he said.

Unega was the first to answer. "I said we should, but after the goblins every went kill happy."

Everyone else looked away from him, embarrassed that they forgot to use [Message].

"Good thing there friendly, they were probably playing around with me before they tried to really kill me." He thought to himself.

"Follow me I already set up camp."

They fly back to his cave even though its dark their dark vision makes it so they can see fine.

On the way he notices that NPC's act like he programmed them to.

Ember acts as leader.

Anubis is strict.

Bastet is playful.

And Unega is smart and logical, but has a slight childish side.

"Well this is it," as they walk into the cave which is thank fully big enough to fit all of them.

The raven flew off his shoulder and landed on a root from the tree above. He Changed out of his armor into Comfortable clothes. Then he reached out to grab the [Magic Carpet] that for some reason was flying in lazy circle around the ceiling. He realizes that there are too many of them to all use the [Magic Capet]. Even though it can expand, it would be better if they had individual beds. He starts pulling beds out of his inventory like it was a magic trick. He stops when they all have one and looks around. "This place is looking more and more like a home."

"Good night." he says to all of them

"Good night Ancient One." They say back said with reverence in their voice. Why do they all look up to me so much he wondered

Right before he fell asleep had an idea. "Hey maybe they just are not here yet."

"We will find them one day." She squawks with happiness in her voice after realizing that her master has regained hope in his voice.

"How long do you think we have to wait." The bird shrugs it wings at the question, and they all quickly falls asleep.

A few minutes later he wakes up, it's completely dark, but he can see fine. He feels like he is being watched, but when he looks around he can't see anyone. Both the snake and the spider don't have eyelids, but he was pretty sure they were asleep.

He looks over to the back wall and sees his scythe floating above the ground. He mentally signals for it to come over, and it levitates to him. He grabs it and starts to inspect it. There were a few things that made a reapers scythe special. Even though the tool he used to reap souls didn't need to be a scythe he chose to make it look like this so he could role play, it looked even cooler when he was in his skeleton form. His scythe is above Divine class and is comparable with a world item. It has a soul in it and it also can't be stolen or destroyed. He can summon it if it's taken and the soul inside will instant kill people if they try to take it.

He put the scythe pocket dimension then went back to sleep.

 **700 years before Overlord**

* * *

 **AA: Hello every one, this is my first story posted here and I hope you enjoyed. This story is actually has been sitting around for a while I thought it up back when the first light novel came out in 2012 and it gradually changed with more releases. I finally made it in December when volume 10 was supposed to come out, but didn't for a while and rewrote it here. Then Yen Press ended Skythewood translation. After rereading the short about Momonga seeing Evil Eye earlier in the timeline I wanted my character to do that, but then I decided to go back further and boom no more Chinese laundry... I mean 700 years before overlord. As for my OC I made him a long time ago just out of thin air. I've like dragons since I was young.**

 **I tried to stay away from cliché and I will admit it might not be the most original. It's a guild member come to new world kind of story. And I paraphrased opening, but I will try to only mention events that I will not drastically change so it does not become a reread novel fanfiction.**

 **Also there is going to be more female characters than males, but this is NOT going to be a harem fanfiction so don't expect a lemon scene worthy of the 41 supreme. Sorry to anyone who read all this way thinking that, but not what I have planned**

 **I will try to stay consistent with updates, but you know how life is. I will give you a warning on my profile page before it comes out. Also there will be rough draft character sheets until I finalize them on my profile page. I now that this will be long, but I will probably break it up 1 story per novel not counting this story because it is Pre-Overlord. I was planning on this chapter only being 1,500, but then I flew past it. The next chapter is going to be much larger, about 10 to 15 thousand maybe larger if I don't cut it in to two chapters. Please favorite, follow, and Review. Also buy the books and DVDs if you can to support the author.**

 **Sorry this is so long. Also I released not fully proofread it is now.**

 **Well till next time.**


End file.
